


Howdy!

by Ivarsrideordie



Category: Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarsrideordie/pseuds/Ivarsrideordie





	Howdy!

“Lolly! Why are we going to this stupid barn party anyway?” You whined in protest. 

“Because you need to get out of the house and meet people. How am I ever going to hear about your amazing sex life if you never have one? I’m always telling you about mine! Now get out of the fucking car before I drag you out!” She scolded you with a grin.

“Ugh! Fine. But this is a waste of time. No one will even look at me.” You grumbled as Lolly rolled her eyes. 

“Just get out!” She said, losing all patience with you. 

Lolly had been your best friend since you were in diapers. She listened to everything you ever said, every heartbreak you went through, every tear you ever shed. She was more than a friend, she was a sister, your sister.

The party was being held by the Lothbrok brothers. You weren’t even sure why Lolly wanted to come here. She always talked about how horrible they were. Then again, she almost always talked about how horrible Hvitserk was. You had to admit Ivar was a very attractive man. His eyes were such an intense blue, it felt like he was piercing your soul when he looked at you. And his hair, you were jealous just of his hair. It was such a pretty shade of chestnut with a few light brown natural highlights.

It seemed like you had to walk a whole corn field just to reach their house. You had never seen so many cars around one place. Once you rounded the corner of the driveway, you saw the most beautiful sight. The barn was lit up in white twilight lights and a small spot just a bit further away, there was a tree, decorated in lights with a few hay bails placed underneath to look like chairs. You could not believe the effort these brothers had put into this party. 

“Oh, there he is! I’ll see you soon! Good luck!” Lolly sang as she ran towards Hvitserk. 

“Wait! Where are you going!?” You yelled after her.

She couldn’t hear you. The music was too loud. Your mouth dropped in astonishment as she threw her arms around Hvitserk and kissed him.

“What the fuck?!” You screamed a bit louder than expected. 

“What, she didn’t tell you?” You heard a man’s soft voice come from behind you in the shadows.

“Holy shit!” You said, jumping out of your skin. “Don’t scare me like that. Who do you think you are?”

The man slowly walked from the shadows, revealing himself to you. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Ivar. I didn’t recognize your voice.” You suddenly felt your face flush.

He looked so God damn handsome. He was wearing a pair of well-fitting Levi’s, a dusty pair of brown boots and a black cowboy hat. Your eyes lingered on his chest well-chiseled chest and abs for longer than you thought.

“Ahem. I’m up here gorgeous.” Ivar snickered, snapping you out of your trance.   
“Oh God! I’m so sorry, Ivar!” You blushed furiously.

“No need to be sorry, Y/N. Would you like a drink?” He smiled as he held his hand out for you to take it. 

“S-sure.” You stammered, trying to understand what was happening.

There was something about him. Something about the way he watched you. It was unnerving, yet very exciting. He wore a cocky smirk on his face as his eyes searched your body, up and down. You had to admit now that you were in his presence, he was a very sexy man. 

Ivar handed you the reddish concoction which had a very strong alcohol smell. 

“Skål!” He cheered, clinking his little red solo cup to yours.

“Skål!” You cheered back and for the first time, had a real genuine smile on your face. 

Ivar took you into the barn. It was spectacular. It was also decorated with lights that wrapped around the support beams. There was a spot for the refreshments and snacks in one corner, a DJ in another corner and all along the wall were tables with hay bails for chairs. Couples were dancing in the middle of this huge barn. You noticed in the far corner where the tables were set, Lolly and Hvitserk were hot and heavy over each other. 

“Yeah, I think this just happened a few days ago. He didn’t like her. All he did was talk bad about her. It was the weirdest thing when he decided he wanted to invite her to this.” Your hair brushed across your neck as Ivar whispered in your ear. 

Your body unexpectedly quivered in excitement. You hoped he hadn’t noticed, but he did. His hands had been on your hips ever since you walked into his barn. You felt sick. You had no head for alcohol.

“Ivar, where is the bathroom? I’m not feeling so good.” You quietly asked, trying not to throw up on his boots.

“Oh, love. Follow me.” He said, taking your hand and leading you to a stall marked ‘Restroom.’

“Thank you.” Was all you could blurt out as you ran in and slammed the door behind you. 

You heard someone call for Ivar. “Y/N, I’ll be right back okay?” He called from outside.

You couldn’t answer. You turned on the cold water, throwing some on your face. You found some sort of rag under the sink that smelled clean, so you wet it down with the cool water and placed it on the back of your neck. Once you started feeling better, you left the bathroom. 

Ivar was nowhere in sight. You let a long drawn out sigh as you walked from the barn. Just when you were starting to have fun. 

You found your way to the decorated tree in the side yard. Luckily there was a big wash tub sitting underneath with all sorts of beers and bottled water. You grabbed a water and took a seat under the tree. The sounds of girls squealing, people laughing and an occasional heated moan here or there filled your ears. You could hear the DJ playing the electric slide while people inside hooted and hollered, stomped and clapped as the danced to the song. You were fighting back tears. You hadn’t felt this alone in a long time. 

“You can run but you can’t hide from me.” Said the familiar voice you had grown accustomed to all evening.

“Ivar, I...” You sniffled lightly. 

“Oh love. I’m sorry. My brothers had some things they needed to speak to me about.” He apologized, as he took a seat next to you while placing his palm on your cheek and wiped away a tear that accidentally escaped from your eye. 

“It’s okay Ivar. I’m not sure what I was expecting.” You mumbled as you looked into his sea blue eyes.

Ivar leaned into you, placing a gentle but firm kiss on your lips. You allowed yourself to get wrapped up in the moment. Your mouth slightly opened allowing him to dip his tongue in to tickle yours. His arm snaked around your back, pulling you closer to him. Your fingers lightly grazed his six-pack, causing him to lightly snicker in the tongue entwined kiss. 

Ivar pulled from the passion filled kiss and confessed. “I’m a bit ticklish.” 

He lifted your legs, placing them on top of his, pulling you closer still. You could feel the heat of his growing cock against your pussy. You felt a throb growing inside you as well. You wrapped your arms under his, dug your nails into his shoulder blades and dragged them down. Ivar hissed in pleasure and nuzzled his nose behind your ear. You let out a low moan as his tongue lazily licked behind your ear. 

“C’mon. Let’s go somewhere more private.” He whispered with a dangerous growl.

He took your hand in his, leading you to a separate horse stall behind the barn. He quickly advanced on you. His mouth attacked yours before you could say anything. Now you were feeling a bit nervous. Too nervous. 

Dirt and leaves tangled in your hair as he pushed you to the ground. He pressed his hand over your mouth and whispered. “Shhhh or they’ll hear you.”

“Ivar! I-I...” You sputtered but he cut you off.

“Shh!” He spat out. 

You heard two men coming towards the stable you were hiding in.

“I know I saw him come this way.” Said one man with a deep voice.

“Yeah, me too. Where is that little fucker?” Said the other in a slightly higher tone.

“Let’s go check the barn again. Maybe he went back in there.” The first man said with a sigh. You listened as the footsteps grew further away. 

“Ivar, who were they?” You questioned.

“My older brothers Bjørn and Ubbe. They have this other girl they want me to meet. But I-I don’t want to meet her.” He shyly said. 

You had never seen a Lothbrok shy before, especially not Ivar. He was always so stone cold. No one ever knew what he was about to do.

“Well, maybe you...” You started but Ivar cut you off.

“No, I shouldn’t.” He sighed then looked deeply into your eyes. “I- When I found out Hvitserk and Lolly were becoming something and then started seeing each other, I was excited.” He looked away from you in embarrassment.

“Tell me Ivar.” You coaxed, turning his head to see his stunning eyes looking at you again. 

“I- I’ve always had a crush on you. Ever since I saw you in first grade. You always wore your hair in braids. I loved how you always giggled at everything. So when my brothers decided to throw this party, I knew Hvitserk would invite Lolly. So I asked him to tell Lolly to bring you. I- I hope that’s okay.” He admitted and bit his bottom lip nervously.

“Why have you never said anything before, Ivar?” You wondered in complete and utter amazement.

“Because you always had someone else. It broke my heart to see them hurt you.” He purred, placing a kiss on your cheek. “I will never do that to you.”

You ran your hand into his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. He rolled on top of you, pressing his clothed erect cock against your thigh. You reached between your legs to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Ivar moaned into the kiss as your fingers grazed against his rock hard cock. You slid your hands into the back of his pants and squeezed his firm ass. Ivar hooked an arm under your leg to throw it over his hips. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Y/N?” He said with lust filled eyes, his mouth finding its way back to your neck. 

“Yes, Ivar. Please.” You moaned breathlessly as his tongue caressed your skin softly. 

“Before we do this I want to know, will you go out with me? Will you be mine?” He asked in such a sweet caring way you melted right there.

“Yes, Ivar.” You smiled up at him.

A broad smile formed on Ivar’s face. “You’ve made me the happiest man alive.” 

You took his face in your hands, peppering his face with kisses. 

“So, to make this official, I have to insert a bit of kink into this all. Do you mind?” He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. 

“No, I don’t mind. But I would like to fuck sometime tonight.” You giggled and bit down on his shoulder hard. 

Ivar hissed in excitement and said. “Here baby, let me brand you with my poker.” Slamming his cock deep inside you.


End file.
